Maid in Heaven
by Glamorous Foxx
Summary: The Storm Hawks get a maid and she piqued Stork's interest. StorkxOC and some possible future pairings with existing characters…Yay! It's done! I increased the rating for the last chapter. Its not super smutty smuttness or anything...just a little sexy
1. The Meeting

**Um ok. Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic so yea…I've always wanted to write one but I was too embarrassed for people to read them. I finally manned up and wrote one. This is so embarrassing…Don't read it! Ok you can read it but don't tell me about it…Alright tell me about and review it but pretend you didn't read it and then and I'll pretend no one ever read and then no one will have ever read it ever…even though people read it.**

**I don't own Storm Hawks. Only my own characters and barely even them. **

**Enjoy!...Hopefully…**

The Meeting

"Hey guys," Aerrow called to his fellow crewmembers aboard the Condor after returning from his usual supply run he went on whenever they landed on non-hostile terras. "I have an announcement to make. I've heard your complaints about the cleanliness of the Condor after the recent battles with our Talon adversaries," He stated, slightly gesturing to Stork who flinched slightly at the comment. "And, no offense to Piper and Junko, the food"

"None taken," Junko said.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a world renowned chef!" Piper stated defensively glaring at her fellow crewmates.

"And I know you've both been doing your very best," Aerrow quickly retorted while pulling Piper away from harming her teammates. "But I thought it would be best for the Storm Hawks to bring aboard some help" He gestured to the door of the condor. "Introducing our new cook and cleaning lady: Oke"

"Bless you" Finn interrupted.

"No. Her name is Oke," Aerrow corrected.

"Do you have the hiccups, buddy? 'Cause I know a great cure for the hiccups" Junko proudly stated.

"No! Oke is her name! Oke! O-K-E Oke!" Aerrow shouted irritably.

"I think he might have a serious issue," Finn told Junko, who nodded his head in agreement

With the discrepancies over her name being shouted back and forth, Oke quietly walked on to the Condor and stood in the corner nearest the door. This really wouldn't be her definition of Sky Knight behavior but not every things like 'in the movies.' Stork was the first one to notice the movement in the corner behind Aerrow. He shakily pointed a finger at the intruder and drew Aerrow's attention away from pummeling Finn "Ah! There you are" Aerrow said, barely audibly, and recomposed himself "Oke, meet the squadron. Squadron, meet Oke"

Almost at the same time, Finn shouted "She's a Merb!" and Piper shouted "She's and girl!"

"Um…hi…everyone. I'm Oke. It's nice to meet you…All of you," Oke greeted timidly and almost shouted the last part. She had very light, sea foam green skin with eyes that were almost so grey they were brown. Light brown, even, which was very rare for a Merb. And short spiky black hair that grow into a long tail in the back. Three gold rings hung from her right ear with black stars hanging from a short gold chain on each of them. She wore an orange and yellow sun dress thinking she should try to make a good first impression

"Oh! I get it. Oke. Like okey dokey?" Junko exclaimed excitedly. Oke nodded at him with a slight smile. "I'm Junko by the way" he introduced himself and went to put his hand out to shake but remembered something and quickly pulled it back, playing it off like he just meant to scratch his other arm

"It's nice to meet you, Junko," the original slight smile grew into a real one

"I know how stork gets when people touch him so I'll keep contact to a minimum" Junko beamed at Oke

"I would appreciate that…thank you" she replied. _'Maybe it won't be that bad…' _she thought happily

"But she's a Merb!" Finn repeated angrily looking at Junko for just accepting this fact

"Yay!" Piper screamed excitedly, "Another girl!" She almost knocked Aerrow over in a hug "Omygosh! Thank you, Aerrow! You really have been listening!"

"Not a problem, Piper. I just want everyone to be happy" he trailed off because she obviously wasn't listening to a thing he said. She was too busy planning out how they were going to do each other's hair and nails and have sleepovers and other girly things Aerrow had no interest in as she went to go introduce herself to the new member.

"Hi! I'm Piper. Omygosh! We're gonna have so much fun!" Piper greeted herself happily to Oke.

"I hope so," Oke replied still wearing the smile Junko had given her.

"Aerrow!" Finn pulled Aerrow's sleeve "She's a MERB!" Putting emphasis on the word and hoped he would return to his senses.

"Yes Finn, I know she is. I think it will be good for stork to have someone else he can relate to"

"You finally go and bring another girl on the ship and she has to be Merb!" Finn sulked.

Meanwhile, while Finn and Aerrow argued the matter, Oke and stork were sizing each other up. Stork was the first to say anything "I'm Stork…you don't have…mind worms, do you?"

Oke looked kind of hurt at his comment "I can't believe you would accuse me of such a heinous thing. Of course I don't have mind worms" she almost spat out the words they were so disgusting to her.

"My apologies. I was just making sure. I'd hate to allow aboard an…infestation!"

"Oh yes of course. That would be horrible. Best be on the safe side," she said, understanding and agreeing with his methods.

"Aerrow! Her foods gonna be nasty 'cause she can only cook nasty Merb food!" Finn whined to Aerrow loud enough that Oke could hear him clearly.

"Um…well…I'm half Merb and half human…and I can cook all kind of human cuisine…and some other species food too…" Oke piped up. Stork raised an eyebrow at this and her statement only increased Pipers joy but it also seemed to calm Finn down a little.

"This is only a trial run guys. After a month, if Oke doesn't like it here or it doesn't work out, then it will just go back to us original six" Aerrow informed the crew.

"Six? But there are only five people here," Oke questioned.

"Oh, that's right. I didn't introduce you guys. This is Radarr our mission specialist," Aerrow said beckoning to the blue creature. Oke almost passed out from fear as Radarr jumped onto her shoulder and lovingly ruffled up her hair before jumping to Aerrow's arm "He likes you" Aerrow stated.

"Ah! How many…!...Diseases!" Oke sporadically screeched out, pointing at Radarr.

"Come on. I'll give you a nice disinfecting" Stork sighed and grab Oke by the arm dragging her off the bridge as she continued to babble on about germs "Hey, Junko, bring her luggage, too. I'll make sure there's nothing…lurking among her clothes…just in case" he called over his shoulder as he left the other members of the Storm Hawks dragging the terrified Merb behind him.

After the trio left, Finn mournfully whimpered "A Merb's gonna be cooking for us…"

**End…of chapter one at least so I guess it's 'to be continued'**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Review…please. Just so I know what to improve on**

**Le Foxx**


	2. First Dinner

**Oh goodness! Oh gracious! So I saw my fic right at the top of the list. If you could see me right now! I'm so unbelievably flustered. I'm doing that thing that guy on SNL does on the Seth Myers Weekend Update. You know that guy ****Bill Hader**** plays who comes on and is suppose to be talking about good places to go in New York and all he does is talk about random, freaky night clubs? Well, I'm doing that thing when he covers his mouth with his hands and yea…omygosh! I did it! Hopefully someone will update their story or write a new one so mine won't be at the top anymore…**

**Enjoy the update!**

First Dinner

After Stroke threw Oke into his bathroom with a bunch of scrubs, disinfectants, and sprays she came out of the shower 15 minutes later looking as good as new and dressed in her brand new, very own Storm Hawks uniform that included and black long sleeve body hugging shirt that bore the Storm Hawks emblem on the back and a light blue mini skirt that would have been very revealing if it wasn't for the black leggings under it. With a towel still wrapped around her now droopy, wet hair to prevent dripping, Oke walked out into Stork's room from his bathroom just as he'd finished disinfecting her clothes and was packing her things back in her luggage. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this" Oke said to the preoccupied Stork.

"The pleasure is all mine" Stork replied as he quickly finished repacking her things and turned toward her only to be shocked by what he saw. The skin tight shirt accentuated her every curve. Her body, which was very unusual for a Merb, was that of a model's. With well developed breast and a shapely bottom, she could have been in ads for bikinis or underwear. He could even clearly see the indentations in her abs meaning she must be in amazing shape._ 'Must be from her human side…,'_ he thought. Realizing he was staring, "…I'll take you to your room" Stork quickly replied.

Oke, thankfully, took no notice of her onlooker; she was too busy admiring Stork's amazingly clean room. "Oh. Yea sure," she said, snapping back to reality. "Your room is so clean. I love it" Oke beamed at him and turned to exit the room.

"Thank you" he replied quietly while picking up her luggage and following her into the hallway. He took the lead noticing she had no idea where she was going. "Feel free to explore the ship after you get settled" he told Oke.

"Thanks" she answered quietly

After a long pause, they were almost to her new room, "…Your father was human, wasn't he?" Stork questioned as he stopped at her door, pushing a button on the wall to open the door.

"How'd you know?" Oke giggled as Stork gestured for her to go in first

"Because…" he followed her in and put her bags down in the middle of the room "I could barely tell…if your mother were human…well, you wouldn't look like a full Merb, like you do"

"True. Not many people know that," she admitted, smiling slightly up at him. "I think we'll get along really well," she predicted, putting a hand on his arm.

"Yea. I hope so. It will be nice to have a touch of home around here" Stork half smiled at her and she giggled. He turned and left, leaving Oke alone in her new surroundings.

A couple hours later, Finn was in his room listening to his music at the highest volume his stereo would possibility reach and playing air guitar to a particularly awesome rift when he heard his stomach growling. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost dinner time. _'Time to give the new girl's food a practice run…but not after a little fun' _he thought with a wicked grin across his face. Finn danced to Oke's room and raised his hand to politely knock on the door, took a deep breath and started wildly banging on her door, "OKE! I'm hungry! Make dinner! Oke!...OKE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. When he didn't get a response he figured he'd check the kitchen. She was the cook after all. Finn reached the kitchen and burst through the door with a silent 'chica-cha' and fully readied himself to start shouting for Oke again when he noticed how clean the kitchen was. Every remnant of every mess that had ever happened was gone. Even the beet stains on the ceiling from that food fight they had a couple of years ago was gone. And then he noticed the smell of food coming from the table. There were seven short stacks of steam baskets set at each place at the table. Then he saw Oke standing in front of the utensils drawer, completely oblivious of Finn's presence. He quietly walked over to her and stood behind her. Carefully. Ever so carefully, he leaned so close his face was about an inch away from her ear and he whispered "What's for dinner?"

Oke jumped so high that she clung to one of the exposed beams in the ceiling and released a screamed so loud the, lights flickered out for a couple of seconds. All the Storm Hawks rushed in, battle ready, to see what happened but when they saw Finn on the ground laughing hysterically, they all knew exactly what was going on. Aerrow was the first to ask what was on everyone's mind "What did you do?"

Finn, still laughing uncontrollably, looked to his team mates. "You should have seen her face!" he cried out, pointing at the girl stuck up in the rafters.

Junko went to get Oke down and Aerrow was about to give Finn a speech about being nice to others when Piper took matters into her own hands. She furiously walked over to the blonde, picked him up by the shirt front and shouted at him "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for another girl to board this ship so don't you dare mess this up!" she shook him angrily. "And if you do, so help me, we WILL need a new sharpshooter and I'll do everything in my power to make sure it's a girl! Now apologize!" Piper threatened.

"Yes, Mam!" Finn cried, wiggling out of her grasp and turn to the frightened Merb, now safely on the ground, that could barely stand without Junko's support. "I'm Sorry, Oke! I'll never do it again! I promise" he graveled at her feet, scared to death by Piper's threat. Oke just nodded, slowly, with a terrified look still plastered to her face.

"Maybe you should sit down" Junko suggested and placed her on a chair at the table.

After a couple of seconds of silent glaring at Finn, Aerrow broke the silence. "Wow! Oke, is this dinner?" he questioned, trying to change the mood. Oke nodded slowly again. "It looks great. Thanks" he said enthusiastically while motioning for the others to sit. Stork and Piper sat on either side of Oke. Aerrow and Radarr sat next to Piper and followed by Junko and Finn completed the circle around the table.

After everyone got settled, Oke quietly said, "You start at the top…" everyone looked at her quizzically, wondering what she said. "You start at the top…of the baskets, I mean," she repeated louder than before, so everyone could hear. "The first one contains steamed vegetables and the second, an assortment of dumplings. And the last, a little dessert…just for something sweet…" she quickly explained.

"Well guys, dig in!" Aerrow announced.

After everyone did some experimental tastings, Junko exclaimed "This is delicious! I haven't had food this good since my mom used to cook for me…" he trailed off remembering his past.

"Yea," Finn concurred sadly and everyone else nodded in agreement. "Wow…I guess some Merbs can cook," he laughed nudging stork in the stomach lightening the mood.

"Well, I don't see you cooking anything…" Stork retorted.

"I did cook something once," Finn said. "Everybody hated it"

Everyone started to laugh at Finn's comment. Piper managed to get out between giggles that she couldn't get the taste of Finn's food out of her mouth for months and Stork added to it by saying they couldn't get the smell out of the condor for a year. For the rest of the evening, the crew sat around the table and reminisced about all the fun times they'd had over the years and ended the night on a high note. After everyone said goodnight and left the kitchen, Oke cleared the table and washed the dishes then headed off to bed, thinking about all the good memories she hoped to make with her new companions.

**So yea-To be continued!**

**I hope everyone like this next installment of Maid in Heaven. **

**It was fun to write and I'm getting a little more comfortable with people reading my stories**

**Thanks for putting up with me and review please**

**-le Foxx **


	3. Truth or Dare

**OMG! Someone reviewed my story this is so exciting…and slightly scary**

**Thank you so much for being kind**

**I don't wanna do a shout just in case they don't want to be named so yea…but Thank You! You have no idea how much this means to me!**

Truth or Dare

Oke woke up early the next morning to make a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, and a fruit salad for the crew. She ate quickly, leaving everyone else at the dining table, deciding to come back later to clean up, and got to work on making the hallways throughout the ship shine. By the time she was about to start on the working on getting rid of all the tire marks on the hanger floor, it was time to make lunch.

Aerrow was the first to walk into the kitchen followed by the rest of the crew to see a huge six foot long sub sandwich in the middle of the table cut into 24 equal sections. "Oke, the halls look amazing. I've never seen the ship so clean. I can't wait until you get to the bridge" he said, sitting at his place at the table.

"About that…" Oke laughed shyly "Everyone is always on the bridge…always…I'd just need a couple of hours to clean it and you'll be able to see your reflection in the floor" she explained enthusiastically.

Aerrow thought about her predicament for a second then announced, "How about a trip to Terra Tropica? I think we all deserve a well earned break" Everyone was ecstatic about his proposal. "And it will get everyone off the ship to give Oke the time to clean the bridge"

Oke smiled timidly and responded with a quiet 'thank you' while Finn went on about the wooing ladies and Piper talked about collecting crystal shards on the beaches and Junko just wanted to go swimming. "I'll stay on the ship…" Stork informed them. "Diseases, germs, all that…sand and too many…bad memories" he grimaced. "I'd rather not risk it. I'll just keep out of your way, Oke"

"That's fine with me" Oke smiled at him.

"Well, it's settled then. Stork, set a course for Terra Tropica. We should be there by morning" Aerrow declared happily and everyone cheered.

XxXxXxX

Later that day, Oke finished cleaning the hanger and polishing Aerrow, Finn, and Junko's skimmers, Piper's Heliscooter, and Stork's Stork-Mobile. _'What a ridiculous name,' _Oke giggled to herself as she started back for the kitchen to start dinner. She walked into the kitchen humming merrily and deciding what to cook for dinner only to find Stork waiting for her. He gave her a slight grin and wrung his hands in front of himself in a nervous way. "Hi!" Oke giggled with a smile. "I don't get very many visitors…what brings you here?"

"I was just wondering…would you mind…tonight, I mean…" He stammered.

"It's ok. Relax. What's wrong?" Oke asked taking one of his hands.

'_Oh gosh! She's holding my hand!' _Stork screamed in his head "…For dessert tonight, can you…well, do you know how to make…sandcakes?"

Oke frowned at him for a second, making Stork frown, too. "I'm sorry but I only know how to make the best sandcakes in the Atmos!" Oke laughed "Got cha!" Oke laughed stealing Finn's signature move. Stork laughed nervously cheering up "I got a recipe from my mom, who makes the best sandcakes ever, and she got the recipe from her grandma who got it from her grandma who got it from this guy, that will knock your non-existent socks off! Of course I can make some for dessert," she smiled at him, letting go of his hand.

"Thanks, Oke" Stork replied.

"That's what I'm here for. Do you need anything else?" Oke questioned happily.

"No, that's it. Thanks," he smiled "Well, I'll leave you to it," and just like that. As mysteriously as he arrived, he was gone, leaving a slightly disappointed Oke in his wake.

For dinner, Oke decided to make some traditional Merb food with a human twist. Couldn't even taste the Merb cabbage and she only got praises for it so dinner went well. As everyone finished, Oke stated that she would gladly start cleaning people rooms. "Only if you want me to, though. I won't go through anyone's things or anything and I'll only work when you're not in.…so I'll gladly work around your schedule," she smiled hopefully.

"I think you should start with Finn's room," Piper smiled. "It smells like something died in there"

"Hey! I live in my room unlike some people," Finn told her matter-of-factly. "I just keep it real. Chica-cha!" he said doing his signature move.

"Oh yea, you keep it real…real disgusting," Stork said under his breath. Oke giggled at this but she was the only one who heard.

"Fine. You can clean my room but give me a couple days…" Finn self-consciously clarified, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "Does that make you happy, Piper?"

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, it does," she smiled at him.

"Oke, can you clean my room, too?" Junko asked. "If you're not too busy…"

"Of course I can," Oke replied happily.

"I'd ask you to clean my, too, but, your plate seems a little full…" Aerrow told her.

"Oh it's no trouble at all" she said happily. "I enjoy cleaning"

"Well, alright then. Thank you, Oke"

"Me too, Oke," Piper added, enthused by Aerrow's request "Whenever you have time"

"What about you, Stork?" Aerrow asked. "You'd have more free time," he smiled at his pilot.

"No thanks. I keep my cleaning to myself…" Stork answered.

As the others finished eating a filed out to leave, Stork went a little slower than usual. Piper was the second to last to leave after Oke refused for the third time that she didn't need help cleaning up the kitchen, leaving just Oke and Stork. "They don't know much about Merb etiquette, do they?" she sighed quietly.

"No. I avoid spending too much time with them. Humans harbor way too many…diseases," Stork joked. Oke giggled _'She's so cute when she does that' _he thought. "Dinner was surprisingly good tonight," he told her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I try. How did you like the sandcakes?"

"I didn't like them…" he said sadly looking away, imagining the hurt look on Oke's perfect face. "I loved them!"

"Yay! Thank you. That means so much to me," she laughed happily. Stork turned to leave when Oke had the strange urge to, "Stork!"

He turned eagerly, "Yes?"

"Will you…well, if you aren't busy…and…well, the only people who ever really talk to me are Finn and Piper. And Piper's ok but all Finn ever talks about are random things that don't make sense. And would you mind just staying a little while?…just to talk…if you aren't busy…" she asked with a slight blush rising on her cheeks from getting carried away into a rant.

Stork smiled at her "Your wish is my command," and he took a seat at the table and they chattered on about life back on Terra Merbia while Oke cleaned but little did they know that their conversation wasn't as private as they thought.

XxXxXxX

"You really think they have a thing for each other?" Aerrow asked Piper and Finn as they hid in the hallway looking through the small window on the kitchen door at Stork and Oke.

"Yea, man," Finn said in a hushed tone. "They're totally diggin' each other"

"It's so obvious, Aerrow," Piper whispered, moving Finn's head out of the way so she could get a better look.

"Alright guys. Whatever you say," Aerrow told them, getting up to leave. "Just don't mess with them too much. We still need a pilot and I'm getting used to the _Condor_ being so…shiny," he smiled and went off to his room.

"Alright, man," Finn called over his shoulder.

"Shush! They're coming!" Piper whispered harshly, pushing Finn around the corner.

Oke exited the kitchen and head toward her room with Stork in tow. They chatted on about a new underground cure for bog measles Stork heard about. Finn and Piper followed behind until Stork left Oke in her room with a goodnight. Once the door was securely closed, they jump from around a corner and grabbed Stork by both arms, taking him far out of any possible earshot Oke could have. "What are you two doing?" Stork asked irritably.

"You like her, don't you?" Finn pointed at Stork accusingly.

"…What are you talking about?" Stork asked

That pause was enough to set Piper over the edge. "OMG! Stork! You're in love with her!" Piper smiled, shrieking happily.

"Aw! Oke and Stork sittin' in a tree!" Finn began to sing and then started making kissy faces to the air.

"If I were you, I'd get checked out for mind worms," Stork commented as he left the all-too-convinced humans behind.

Finn proceeded to sing as he left "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Stork just rolled his eyes and entered his room. He stood staring at his bed for a second thinking. _'…Do I love her?' _Then he shook his head _'I'm too tired to think about this right now…'_ he thought and got ready for bed.

XxXxXxX

The _Condor_ landed early next morning and everyone was up, getting ready for a day at the beach. Oke made a huge stack of pancakes with fruit and fresh squeezed orange juice for breakfast then packed a picnic lunch for the beach goers. Oke sat down and ate with everyone that morning and listened to their hopes for their day at the beach but noticed that Stork was a little more squirmy than usual. As soon as the others were done eating they left for some fun in the sun. "I'll be in my room if you need me" Stork told Oke and left her to her own devices.

Oke cleaned up the kitchen, the bridge, Piper and Aerrow's room, no problem and by then she thought it would be a good time to make some lunch for Stork and herself. _'Pizza!' _she'd been craving it all day. While it cooked in the oven, she stared on Junko's room and just finished when she heard the buzzer from the oven. She put away her cleaning supplies and went to Stork's room. She knocked once and called, "Hey, Stork! Lunch is ready if you hungry!" She went back to the kitchen and put the cooling pizza on the table and set two places. Oke had just poured a glass of soda and was about to sit when Stork came in to the kitchen. "Nice to see you again," Oke smiled. He smiled back and sat at the table. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Um…yea…whatever you're drinking is fine…" Stork answered nervously.

"Ok," she said cheerily, pouring him some too. "So what have you been doing today?"

"Nothing…just tinkering with some things…" he responded grabbing a slice of pizza.

There was a long silence while they ate. When they both seemed done, Oke asked, "So…what else do you do, besides tinkering, when they leave you home alone?"

Stork thought about it. "Nothing really…"

"Hmm…" Oke hummed then left the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused Stork.

He was going over their conversation for the third time to see if he'd offended her in some way when she came back, went over to the sink, carried out a couple of seconds of fiddling with the soap bottle then washed her hands. "Sorry about that. My hands felt really dirty so I went to wash them and then I thought about how dirty the soap pumps were so I installed automatic soap dispensers in the bathrooms…all of them…"

'_I'm defiantly falling in love…,'_ Stork thought. "That's ok," he smiled.

"Um…would you like to play a game?" Oke asked, completely out of nowhere.

"…Ok…" Stork said slowly. "What kind of game?"

"I don't know any," she laughed. "What kind of games do you normally play around here?"

Stork contemplated this, and then answered, "There is this game…called Truth or Dare…I always end up getting roped into playing it somehow…"

"Ok. How do you play?" she questioned, sitting back down at the table.

"Well…we just go back and forth and ask each other questions that you have to tell the truth to or dare each other to do whatever we want…like um…I ask you 'Truth or Dare? Say you choose dare. And I'll say I dare you to…laugh"

Oke giggled at this then made a surprised face. "I did it!"

"Yea. It isn't hard or anything…" he smiled at her. "Your turn to ask me"

"Ok!" she said enthusiastically. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he answered quickly.

Oke thought about a question, "Piper told me you would only stay with the Storm Hawks until something better came along. Would you really leave?"

Stork was slightly taken aback by her question then he smiled and shook his head, "I'm only saying this because none of the others are here: No. I doubt I could ever leave this place. It's my home and they're my family…and don't you dare go and tell Piper or and anyone else what I told you" he mockingly threatened her.

Oke laughed, "Don't worry. What happens in Truth or Dare stays in Truth or Dare"

"Alright, truth or dare?" Stork asked reaching for another slice of pizza.

"Dare," she stated proudly.

"I dare you…to go into Finn's room for five-no two minutes. Any longer would be suicide…," he stated with a smirk.

Oke made a face then thought about it. "It can't be that bad…can it?"

"Let's go find out" he jumped up from the table and headed for Finn's room with Oke following close behind him. They reached the door and Stork opened it letting out a wind of foul smelling air. "Take a deep breath," he warned with a smile before she walked in.

After two minutes, Stork opened the door and a breathless Oke burst through the door and ran at full speed to the nearest window, throwing it open and taking a deep breath of fresh air. Stork chuckled behind her making her turn toward him, glaring daggers. "That was mean! No fair!" she whined.

He couldn't help but smile at the adorable face she was making. "Alright. That was kind of mean," he laughed. "I choose dare. Make me do whatever you want"

"Good," she spat angrily and marched back to the kitchen, Stork fell in step behind her. She turned right before she reached the door and told him, "I dare you to dress like a chauffeur, which is basically what you are…until I say a special code word…a safe word of sorts…" she smirked causing him to freak out a little. "With the hat, too," she added quickly.

He looked baffled, with his mouth open. "Fine…but you have to dress like a maid…a French one," he compromised. "And I'll have a safe word for you, too," he smirked.

"Fine," she told him.

"Fine," he answered back.

"Alright then…" they turned and left for their rooms then quickly came back. "We'll meet back at the kitchen," Oke told him, predicting his thoughts.

XxXxXxX

**Author's Note: everyone has French maids and chauffeur outfits…really!...ok just pretend everyone does. **

**That is all.**

**-Le Foxx**

Oke cleaned the kitchen from lunch while she waited for Stork. She turned as she heard the door open behind her. _'Wow…he's so hot,' _she smiled. "You look so adorable!" she exclaimed as Stork stepped into the kitchen with a button down front military looking coat and black slacks rounded off with a black pair of leather gloves and black chauffeur's cap. Oke giggled and he rolled his eyes at her.

Then he took notice of Oke in her maid outfit. A short, frilly, black number with white trim and a tutu skirt. It's front was decorated with crossing ribbons and a giant bow in the back. With a couple of garter straps thrown into the mix, Stork couldn't help couple of pretty kinky thoughts bubbling up in his head, which he quickly suppressed with four words, "You look…really…cute" he told her shyly. She smiled happily. They exchanged folded up pieces of paper with their safe words on them.

"You aren't wearing high top boots," Oke pointed out.

"Unfortunately, I don't do shoes," he commented.

"Good," Oke laughed holding up her stockinged foot. "I don't either," she told him, making Stork laugh. "I should get started on dinner before everyone comes back" she looked down sadly

"…Can I help?" Stork asked quietly.

Oke quickly perked up. "I would be honored," she smiled happily at him.

XxXxXxX

"For the last time, Finn, that girl was in no way into you," Piper explained irritably to the blonde who just refused to listen to reason as the five Storm Hawks returned to the _Condor._

"Aw come on, Piper, let him think what he wants" Aerrow laughed.

"What! You don't believe me either? I thought we were friends…" Finn griped.

"Aw. It's alright buddy. There are other girls out there," Junko comforted his friend with a pat on the back. Even Radarr jumped on Finn's shoulder and gave him a pat on the head.

"Whatever…" Finn groaned and they reached the _Condor._

Aerrow open the door and let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh…"

"What's…" Junko started as he walked onto the bridge. "…wrong?" he managed to sigh out as he entered.

"It's…beautiful!" Piper cried following Junko.

"Hey! Check it out, guys!" Finn exclaimed, pointing at the floor. "I can see me face! Chica-cha!" he posed then examined his self in the floor.

All the walls and floors sparkled like brand new material. The control console and every single button, lever and switch was shining. All the windows were cleaned, too, from top to bottom, inside and out. "Come on, guys. Let's go thank Oke." Aerrow announced. The gang entered the kitchen. "Hey, Oke. We saw the bridge it looks…amazing…what's going on here?" Aerrow asked seeing Stork and Oke cooking together at the stove in their dared outfits.

They both looked at each other and laughed, predicting this would happen. "It's nothing," Stork started.

"Just a dare," Oke finished smiling.

"Oh yea, sure, a 'dare'," Finn laughed doing air quotes and putting an arm around each of the Merbs. "Is that what they call role-playing now-" but he was cut short by Piper.

"Omygosh! Oke! Tell me what happen!" Piper asked grabbing her hands.

"It really nothing," she explained. "I finished cleaning early so we play a game of Truth or Dare to pass the time,"

"Oh, yup! You got her in check, too. That's my man!" Finn exclaimed happily to Stork, who just sighed in exasperation.

Then, deciding to humor him, Stork said, "Oh, yea. We had sex. All over the _Condor_. In everyone's room, on everyone's bed. Including right here," he put a hand on the table, "on the kitchen table," squarely looking Finn in the eye. Everyone just stared at Stork, even Oke and then she started laughing. Then Piper started to laugh because she believed Oke when she told her nothing happened. And when Piper started to laugh, everyone started laughing. Stork just smirked at Finn, whose mouth was gaped wide, and walked past him back to his work at stove, closing Finn's mouth and patting him on the back on the way.

Stork and Oke finished making dinner while everyone sat at the table and talked about the beach and Finn stood in the middle of the kitchen, refusing to sit at the table because Oke and Stork had sex there but when he saw dinner, he had no more complaints. After dinner and everyone left, Stork stayed behind to help Oke clean. "I helped, so I partially responsible for cleaning it up," he convinced her.

Stork walked Oke to her room after they'd finished. As he was about to leave her at her door, she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for entertaining me today," she smiled.

He smiled back at her, "Thank you for entertaining me," he said leaning down before kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Oke"

"Goodnight, Stork" and she disappeared into her room.

TBC

XxXxXxX

**Well, I wasn't anticipating that chapter to be that long…oh well**

**It was fun to write a really cutesy lovey-dovey chapter.**

**I hope everyone enjoys it…time to start chapter 4**

**-Le Foxx**


	4. First Date

**Wow! Omg I have reviews and I'm on people's story alert! This is so exciting!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I started off with an idea and it kept changing as I wrote it but it came out a lot better than the original idea in my head…sometimes it's just like that I guess.**

**Alright! Next chapter! Enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

First Date

Aerrow paced nervously about the bridge, rehearsing what he would say for the third time, when he heard the door open behind him. "Hey Aerrow, you wanted to talk to me?" Piper asked, walking in uneasily.

"Hey Piper," Aerrow said just as uneasily. "So, um, we're passing over Terra Neon tomorrow night and I was wondering…would you like to go with me?"

"Like a date?" Piper questioned skeptically.

"Yea. A date," he responded hopefully.

"That's it?" Piper sighed, "Finn kept telling me I was in trouble or getting fired or worse," she laughed. "Of course. I'd love to go out with you," she answered, smiling happily at him.

"Really?" Aerrow sighed in relief. "I can't wait. How does six sound? While everyone's eating dinner"

"Six is perfect," Piper smiled excitedly.

"And by-the-way, you're fired," Aerrow told her in a serious tone.

"Wha-but!" Piper stammered.

"I'm just messing with you," Aerrow laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her off the bridge.

"You aren't very funny," she told him hotly.

"You're right," he laughed, leading her to her room, "I'm hilarious"

XxXxXxX

The next day, Oke woke up, made breakfast, cleaned the rooms, made lunch; the usual routine, until after she cleaned up the remnants of 'build your own taco' lunch, did she realize: she was done. At least until dinner. Finn still wasn't ready for her clean his room and she had no plans for making an immaculate dinner. _'What to do? What to do...'_ she thought, wandering in the no particular direction then it donned on her. _'Piper's been pretty quiet lately…' _so Oke decided to take it upon herself to go check on her. Oke found Piper, absentmindedly studying her crystals, in her room. "Hey Piper," Oke greeted her happily at the door.

Piper looked up almost relieved, "Oke, you aren't busy, are you?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"Nope," she smiled, stepping into the room.

Piper smiled, got up, closed the door and took both of Oke's hands in hers'. Oke was slowly getting used to the physical contact she was getting on the _Condor. _Especially from Finn who constantly wanted her to dance with him whenever one of his many favorite songs came on the radio. Piper, happily, led a slightly confused Oke to her bed and made sit and she sat beside her. "Oke! I have amazing news!" Piper squealed letting go of Oke's hands. "Aerrow, finally, asked me out!"

Oke gasped, "Finally? Omygosh! When's your date?"

"Tonight on Terra Neon," Piper enthusiastically answered.

"Aw! How cute!"Oke cried happily.

"I can't wait!" Piper squealed in anticipation.

"You guys are going to have so much fun," Oke started. "He'll win you a stuffed animal and you guys can share cotton candy and then you'll end the night on the Ferris Wheel and there will be fireworks in the back ground and you'll both lean in and kiss each other and then you'll get married on the anniversary of your first date and time your children to correspond with it and I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Piper nodded with an uncomfortable look on her face. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't help being a hopeless romantic. It's my human side," she laughed nervously.

"No, it's ok. It's cute," Piper smiled. _'I hope Stork knows this…'_ she thought. "I do hope the night ends well, though," she murmured standing up.

"Of course it will," Oke giggled, "You can tell just by the way he looks at you and talks to you, he's beyond into you…and you're beyond into him," Oke told her smiling.

'_Wow,'_ Piper thought, _'How can she be so perceptive of everyone else's relationships and so clueless about the one staring her right in the face?'_ laughing internally. "So, how's Stork?" Piper asked provocatively.

"How should I know?" Oke scoffed. "Just because we're both Merb doesn't mean we can read each other's mind," she laughed. "I can ask him though, if you want me to," she told Piper smiling.

"No, that's ok," Piper laughed.

"So when did he ask you?" Oke asked excitedly.

"Last night, after dinner," she answered with the passion that 'girl talk' brings.

Oke gasped playfully, "You should've told me sooner!"

"He took me to my room and I didn't want to sneak back out or anything," she laughed and loudly whispered, "He's right next door!" cupping her mouth with her hand and pointing at the wall she shared with Aerrow.

Oke laughed, "So that's why he left early…How are you going to do your hair? What are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea," Piper stated. "I was thinking just going like this," she said gesturing to herself in the mirror.

"No, no, no!" Oke exclaimed. "At least do something a little different. I know! I'll do your hair!" Oke jumped up from Piper's bed excitedly.

"Really, Oke?" Piper asked excitedly, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! I'll pick out an outfit for you, too. What are friends for?" Oke proudly replied.

Piper couldn't stop herself from hugging the taller girl and Oke practically jumped out of skin. "Oh! I'm sorry," Piper responded, quickly letting go, realizing Oke's discomfort. "This is just so-Thank you, Oke"

"No trouble at all" Oke comforted her, slightly forcing a smile and timidly patting Piper on the shoulder. "We'll get started right after a shower…" Oke trailed off, turning around to exit the room leaving an overly excited Piper behind.

XxXxXxX

Oke finished Piper's hair in about half an hour. That was the easy part. '_Now, on to the clothes…'_ Oke sighed mentally. Piper didn't have many outfits besides her Storm Hawks uniforms so Oke gave her something from her own wardrobe (Gave because Piper was shorter and her curves were…not as pronounced so, Oke decided to alter some things of hers and tell Piper to keep them because it would be too much work to change them back and Oke had already worn them, like, twice). After Oke sat in her room and shifted though her large repertoire of garments, measured Piper, and fitted her into her new clothes, she sat back and looked at her work of art. "Alright! I'm done!" Oke shouted, sprawling across her bed. Then she quickly got up and pushed Piper over to her full length mirror. "How do you like it?"

Piper gasped and tears started to well in her golden eyes, "Oke, this is amazing. Is this even me?" she questioned, touching the mirror's glass. Looking back at her was a dark skinned girl, who's blue tresses were held back in a loose curly bun and wore a billowy yellow shirt dress that matched her headband and a pair of short dark blue leggings.

"Of course it's you, silly," Oke laughed. "Don't cry. You'll mess up your make-up," Oke laughed placing a hand on each of Piper's shoulders smiling at her in the reflection. When Piper looked up and smiled back, Oke slowly bent down and lovingly wrapped her arms around Piper and quietly told her, "I hope everything goes exactly the way you want it to, tonight," then let go.

Piper quickly turned around, "Thank you, Oke, for everything!" she almost cried lunging at the taller girl and forced her into a bear hug.

This time, Oke didn't cringe or cry out; she only made a slightly surprised face then hugged Piper back. "You're welcome," she smiled holding back her own tears.

XxXxXxX

That night, Piper and Aerrow left for Terra Neon on his skimmer leaving Oke with all the boys, including Radarr, who were restless because she started dinner so (about 5 minutes) late. When they reached the Terra, the first thing they did was ride all the roller coasters so they could eat as much carnival food as they wanted without worrying about seeing it again. As they got off the last rollercoaster, they smiled at each other and at once they shouted, "Junk food!" and Aerrow took Piper's hand as they ran to the concession stand. They bought all the hot dogs, corndogs, soda, candy, and whatever other unhealthy food they could carry and sat at one of the tables that surrounded the food stand.

Aerrow bit into a hot dog and moaned, "It feels like I haven't had food in ages," and Piper nodded in agreement biting into a corndog. Oke was an amazing cook but everything she made was so unbelievably healthy. Even the unhealthy things were healthy which was proven the time she made flamecorn and it tasted like air even though it was smothered in butter and salt. They laughed about it remembering how Finn kept asking if she was sure it was flamecorn and not some flamecorn shaped vegetable as they finished eating.

"Oh, look! The fireworks started!" Piper exclaimed, point up to her right. "They're so pretty," she sighed.

"They're nothing compared to you," Aerrow smiled at her. Piper looked surprised then smiled back at the sky knight. And with that he slowly leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. As he pulled back, Piper couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Piper told him, deciding not to tell him about what Oke said and kissed him back. They sat back and smiled at each other and watched the fireworks.

XxXxXxX

Piper and Aerrow landed back in the _Condor's _hanger later that night and shared one last kiss before entering the hallway. They were greeted with terrified screams coming from the bridge. They both looked at each other, nodded, and ran toward the bridge readying they're weapons, prepared for anything. They entered the darken bridge and stood in the doorway, surveying the situation when they heard Finn scream, "No! Don't go in there!"

Followed by, "He's gonna kill you and eat your brains!" from Junko

The two sky knight proceeded with caution into the bridge. They got closer to origin of the screams and discovered it was just Junko and Finn watching a horror movie on the view screen with Radarr laughing at the bad graphics while Oke and Stork were leaning against each other, asleep. Piper rolled her eyes grunted angrily for getting so worked over her childish teammates but Aerrow had a different idea. He quietly snuck up behind the terrified human and Wallop, that were huddled up together behind the couch, and whispered, "Hey guys," They both jumped and screamed bloody murder and when they landed, they were both disoriented and got up to run but ran straight into each other. Piper and Radarr both fell over laughing while Aerrow just chuckled and looked at both of them, "You guys look like you just saw a ghost," he laughed.

"Aerrow! That wasn't funny!" Finn shouted standing up.

"Oh, hey guys," Junko greeted happily like nothing happened. "How was your date?" he asked.

"It was amazing," Piper giggled, "Thanks for asking,"

"Amazing? Really?" Aerrow asked smiling. Piper nodded back.

"Aw! Check out the love birds," Finn teased making kissy faces.

"Hey guys, how long have they been asleep?" Piper asked walking to the other side of the couch and examining Oke and Stork sleeping, apparently unfazed by all the yelling.

"Um, Oke fell asleep during the previews and Stork was knocked out before the first scary part," Junko answered.

"And get this!" Finn exclaimed "Stork let her lean on him before she even fell asleep," he informed her.

"Aw! How cute!" Piper exclaimed, excited about her friends huge step to romance.

"They must be exhausted to sleep though all the noise you two were making" Aerrow laughed sitting on the other end of the couch to watch the movie. Piper came and sat next to him and he yawned and put an arm around her shoulder. She gave him a look. "What?" he asked innocently. She just smiled and shook her head turning her attention toward the movie. They ended up all watching the movie together. Piper joined Radarr in ridiculing every scene while Junko and Finn continued cowering behind the couch and Aerrow seemed slightly scared by the end, when the main character chopped the killers head off with an ax but, in the very last scene, the killer's body was searching for its head.

When the credits started, Finn popped out from behind the couch and asked if it was over. "That movie wasn't that scary," he commented getting up from a fetal position with Junko following behind him.

"Says the guy that was screaming like a baby the whole time" Piper mocked.

"It was kinda scary…" Aerrow mused.

"You really thought it was scary?" Piper smiled at him.

"A little," he told her slightly embarrassed. He was a brave sky knight who should fear nothing except a deranged, beheaded killer looking for his head. When Radarr continued to torture Finn by creeping up and jumping on him from behind, Aerrow decided it was time for everyone to go to sleep with very little protest from Finn.

"Whose gonna wake them up?" Finn asked gesturing to Oke and Stork.

"Maybe we should leave em', they look so comfortable," Junko said.

Piper got up and shook them softly, "Oke, Stork, come on. It's time to get up," she said in a motherly voice.

Oke was the first stir, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing them. "What time is it?" she murmured causing Stork rouse from his slumber with a huge yawn.

"It's time to get up, Oke," Piper told her even though she probably didn't comprehend it.

"Five more minutes…" she yawned; stretching, wrapping her arms around Stork, and snuggling against him, making him fall over into a laying position and drape his arms around her and they fell back asleep.

"They're gonna kill us when they wake up…" Finn said cautiously.

"It'll be worth it," Piper told him leaving and quickly coming back with a blanket to put over them.

"Aw, we should take picture," Junko laughed.

"Then they'd kill us even more," Finn argued.

"How can you kill someone 'even more'?" Piper asked skeptically as she and Aerrow walked toward the door to hall holding hands.

"I don't know," Finn said, "but I know Stork and he has his ways…" following behind them with Junko.

"Yea," Junko agreed, "he can be pretty scary sometimes"

"Nothing compared to a headless killer," Aerrow laughed, turning off the light on the bridge.

"I don't know…" Finn answered leaving the bridge, closing the door behind him, leaving the two Merbs asleep in each other's arms.

XxXxXxX

**Oh lala! That chapter was pretty fluffy, too**

**Next chapter will be a lot more Stork and Oke, I promise.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and review please.**

**-Le Foxx**


	5. The Morning After

**Woohoo! Done with chapter five! Alrightly then! To everyone who was disappointed about not having enough Stork action in the last chapter, this chapter is BAM! BAM! Stork and Oke! Stork and Oke! Almost a whole chapter of, well…I'm not gonna spoil it…**

**Enjoy!**

The Morning After

Oke woke to a gentle raising and falling motion, trying to remember what she'd done the night before for her to feel this way. As she stared, not knowing exactly what she was looking at, then she realized she was looking out the bridge's viewing window. The dark sky was getting brighter, it probably wasn't even 4am yet, she thought. Then she remembered, _'OMYGOSH!'_ she screamed in her head, pushing herself up to see what she was laying on. _'Stork!'_ she thought and quickly looked down to check if the both still had their clothes on, just making sure, only to find his arms wrapped around her torso. She looked back up at the sleeping Stork; the look of terror quickly replaced with a slight smile and she felt relaxed again. Stork tightened his grip around her, pulling her back down, before turning over on his side, dragging Oke with him, pressing her against the back of the couch. She giggled and settled back against him. She watched his chest raise and fall in regular intervals until she drifted back asleep.

XxXxXxX

A couple hours later, Stork woke up and yawned stretching. _'I can't believe slept on the couch'_ he thought rubbing his eyes and sitting up then he noticed an extra weight holding him down. He looked down and screamed, "Oke!" falling off the couch.

"Stork! Are you ok?" Oke jumped up, quickly roused by the sudden movement.

"What are you doing here?" he almost shouted, quickly moving to a sitting position and pointing at her.

"And a fine howdy-doo to you, too," she remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It's just-Oh!" he exclaimed, remembering the going ons of last night. "I must have been really tired last night…" he murmured, getting up and sitting on the couch next to her.

"You and me both" she laughed nervously, pulling her legs closer to her and smoothing out her maid outfit.

There was an awkward silence that Stork broke with a question he was dying to ask, "Were you…holding me?"

"Yea…" she laughed uneasily, "I thought you were Yusuke…and you were just so warm," she smiled happily, remembering the feeling, "I couldn't stop myself…"

"…Yusuke?" Stork questioned.

"He's my teddy bear…" Oke laughed hesitantly.

There was another silence between them then Stork wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Oke closer to him and softly kissed her on the temple. She looked up, questioning his motives. "You said you like my warmth, so I'm giving it to you," He answered. She smiled and made herself comfortable in his embrace and they watched the sun slowly finish its assent into the sky.

Oke yawned, "I should probably go…so I can wash up and start breakfast…" and got up.

"Wait," Stork said, grabbing her hand and standing up with her. They looked at each other for a second and in one swift move, Stork pulled Oke toward him, putting one arm around her waist and the other hand on face, gently tilting it upward, and kissed her. Oke's eyes went wide from shock but she quickly settled into it and started kissing him back, wrapping both her arms around him. They reluctantly pulled away from each other when they heard the door open

It was Piper and Finn. "Hey guy, just came to check on you two," Piper said smiling, seeing the Merb's hands intertwined.

"Yea, how'd you guys sleep? Considering you kept everyone awake with all that moaning," Finn laughed jumping over the back of the couch and sitting down.

Oke and Stork both looked at each other with worried expression, wondering what Finn was talking about because they both thought nothing happened. "Don't listen to him," Piper said rolling her eyes at the blonde sharpshooter. "We didn't hear any moaning," then quickly turning it around, "Was there any moaning?" she asked, looking squarely at Oke.

Oke and Stork looked at each other, humored by the human's antics. "No, there was no moaning," Oke laughed looking back at Piper.

"Alright, just making sure," Piper said leaning on the back of the couch. "You'd tell me if there was moaning, right?"

Oke looked back at Stork and nodded, "Of course I would," she informed Piper, smiling lovingly at Stork who kissed her hand and smiled back at her.

"Aw, look at that," Finn laughed, jumping up out of nowhere and putting an arm around both Oke and Stork. "They're at the 'kissing each other's hands' phase," he laughed.

Stork rolled his eyes and shrugged Finn's arm off of him before leading Oke off the bridge and escorting her to her room. "Oke," Stork said as she was about to turn and open her door. She hummed in response, flicking her eyes up at him. "Um…rackelfrackel," he smiled.

Her face lit up and she almost screamed, "Weaselthorp!" and excitedly kissed him then did a little dance. Stork laughed, hiding his equal amount of excitement. The safe words. _'I'll never have to wear this stupid outfit again,'_ he screamed in his head. They gladly went back to wearing they're Storm Hawks uniform.

XxXxXxX

Finally, the day came. It'd been a month since Oke arrived on the ship and it was time to make the big decision. Everyone was sitting around the dining room table, just finishing breakfast. "Oke," Aerrow started, "I know it's been kind of hard here for you but, I think I speak for everyone when I say, we'd love for you to stay," he smiled.

Oke giggled, and then got serious, "I have to admit, some people," she said looking at Finn, "haven't made it too easy to get acclimated and I do get really homesick sometimes…" she informed them looking down sadly. "But, I'm sorry to say, I think I'm going to have to," she paused dramatically, "…stay," she smiled. Everyone cheered happily and Oke looked up at Stork, sitting next to her, and smiled. He took her hand from under the table and smiled back at her.

XxXxXxX

A couple uneventful weeks past. Oke became an official member of the Storm Hawks, she even got a Storm Hawk badge to put on the back of her uniform, and felt comfortable enough to unpack a few of her things although she left her really special things in a metal truck in the corner of her room. Piper and Aerrow's relationship was moving along smoothly. Everyone spotted them at least once making out around the _Condor_. Oke and Stork, on the other hand, kept kissing to a minimum, believing to much exchanging of bodily fluids would attract mind worms, and normally just roamed the ship holding hands or chatting away about random things they shared an interest in. To them they were moving along at a perfect pace, to everyone else, it seemed like they needed a little shove in the right direction. Until the day that would significantly change Oke's life on the _Condor_.

The Storm Hawks just ended a battle against Cyclonis' lackey Talon's led by Dark Ace. Oke did what she could to help defend the _Condor_. And despite her great muscle tone, she wasn't much of a fighter. The way she got rid of most of the Talons that somehow boarded the ship was by sneaking up on them and hitting them in the back of the head with a heavy iron skillet, borrowed from the kitchen. The first time she successfully knocked a Talon out, she was so excited, she jumped for joy and happily shrieked at Stork through her communicator, "I did it! I got one!"

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," he told her back in her ear, "Now just do that about a hundred more times!" he almost shouted, maneuvering the ship out of the way of another Cyclonian energy blast. The battle ended when the Murk Raiders', Captain Scabulous and his whole fleet, came looking for Dark Ace with a score to settle. This sent the Cyclonians to the four winds with Murk Raiders right on their tails.

Although, the Storm Hawks were lucky to get out of that one, they received extensive damage. One of the engines was blown including a couple other parts of the ship. Oke was bandaging Aerrow up from his injuries he received from Dark Ace when Piper came. "Um…Oke, you should probably come see this," Piper said as Oke taped down the last of Aerrow's bandages.

"Thank you, Oke," Aerrow said commending her work with a first aid kit as she got up to follow Piper. She smiled back at him and nodded.

Piper was, seemingly, taking Oke to her room. As they turned the final, familiar corner, Oke stopped in her tracks. Where there was normally a door that led to her room, there was a huge open space that led to the outside world. Oke raised a hand to point at the gaping hole in the _Condor_ but, quickly put it to her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Piper put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Oke," she started, "I know exactly how you feel…" remembering the time her own room was blown up even though it was just the boys being stupid. When Oke didn't respond, Piper went on, "I sent Junko and Finn to see if they can scavenge any of your things and Stork will have it rebuilt in no time," she reassured her. "In the meantime you can stay with me," she smiled at her. Oke still didn't respond. She just stared blankly at the remnants that were once her room but she twitched her left ear slightly to show she understood.

Stork just landed the ship on a nearby terra and was now walking thought the _Condor_, assessing the damage. He spotted the two girls standing in front of the hole quickly realizing what happened. He took Oke's hand, looking at her then back at the opening. "…Everyone's room eventually gets blown up on this ship…" Oke turned her head in his direction but was still looking at the hole as if processing something then looked up at him. Stork released Oke's hand, put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him kissing her softly on the cheek.

XxXxXxX

Later that day, after Oke came to terms with her room being gone, she cleaned some the bigger messes left by the Talons then made dinner but they didn't eat because Finn and Junko had yet to return. So Oke helped Piper move some things around in her room so they would both be able to live there comfortably. Oke just finished smoothing out a sleeping bag on the floor when there was knock on Piper's door. "Come in!" Piper called from her desk.

"Hey guys," Finn said, walking in the room with a burlap sack in one hand and the other behind his back. "Figured we'd find you here," Finn smiled as Junko followed him in caring a big metal trunk.

"Here ya go," Junko said, putting the trunk on the floor. "It's relatively unharmed, except a couple of nicks and scratches…"

"Thank you," Oke replied quietly, easily picking up the trunk that no one would even attempt to try.

Finn gaped at her as she put the trunk in the corner of the room. Realizing he was staring, "We found a whole bunch of your clothes, too," Finn laughed holding up the sack one hand and a lacy black and red bra in the other. Oke quickly snatched the bra and bag out of his hands glaring at the blond.

"Not cool, Finn," Piper said getting up, "If you two are done here…" she trailed off, insinuating it was time for them to leave.

"Chill, Piper," Finn told her, holding up his hands defensibly, "We've got one more thing…" and Junko held up an over sized white teddy bear that was discolored with age and was torn in a few places from the fall and the blast.

"Yusuke!" Oke screamed with joy attacking the bear. She gave him a good hard look as if making sure the bear was real. Then she turned to Junko and Finn with tears in her eyes. "Thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms around both of them.

"You're welcome," Junko said happily, retuning her hug.

"Not a problem," Finn wheezed out from Oke's death crush of a hug.

After the boys left, Oke kneeled down in front of the trunk, pulled a key from a necklace under her shirt and unlocked the trunk. She fished around it for a second then pulled out a picture frame. Piper came up behind her to see what she was doing. "Is that you and your parents?" she asked. The picture was of a younger version of Oke wearing frilly floral print dress with a tall, muscular, green haired man standing to her left, wearing a black business suit, and an even taller dark green skinned Merb woman to her right with long black hair and an array of earrings on each ear, wearing a red dress suit. There was a huge house in the background with gold inlays and huge windows and fantastic shrubbery. Oke nodded a yes and Piper awed at the picture.

Oke quickly put the photo away, locking the trunk and putting Yusuke on top of it. "Come on," Oke started, looking at Piper, "dinner's ready," she smiled.

XxXxXxX

Oke followed Piper into her room that night to get ready for bed. Piper yawned as she walked into the bathroom, "Man, I'm tired" as she walked into the bathroom. "Can you believe that there was only one bathroom on this whole ship once?" she laughed, closing the door to get ready for bed. Oke laughed, too, imagining it as she got her things ready for her turn in the bathroom. After Piper came out of the bathroom and Oke finished what she had to do, they both settled in for bed. There were scribbling noises as Piper wrote in her squadron log that irked Oke to stay awake. "Hey Oke," Piper called to her suddenly, pulling Oke out of a daydream of scribbling noises.

"Yea?" Oke asked staring up at the ceiling.

"What was your life like at home?"

Oke thought about it for a second, "Oh! You mean the picture?"

"Yea!" Piper exclaimed happily looking over the edge of her bed at Oke.

"Well, I'm just an average Merb…with a human father…my mom's a lawyer, my dad's a personal trainer" she answered.

'_Well that explains the pecs and gluts…'_ Piper laughed eternally. "But that house!" Piper exclaimed, "It's yours right? Average Merbs don't live like that," she laughed.

"Oh, the house!" Oke understood sitting up. "It's a bit of a story…"

"I don't mind," Piper said getting into story listening mode.

"Alright, well, when my parents first got married, my mom just started working at a law firm and she was on petty cases, working her way up. Living on Terra Merbia, 'petty' cases are basically insurance claim lawsuits. So when they bought their first house, my mom insisted on the best possible insurance money could buy…after hearing so many horror stories first hand. After a couple of years they had me and their original insurance company was bought out and to ensure their existing customers would stay, they doubled the worth of every claim. They only had a few customers on really dangerous terras, anyway. So anytime anything happens to our house on Terra Merbia, we get double the property claims. We have a house on any terra worth living on, my dad opened his own gym, my mom, her own practice, both on Terra Atmosia, and we have a couple of airships, one my dad named after my mom, the other, he named after me but we're still middle class. I use to make most of our clothes and we still worry about electricity bills," she laughed thinking about it.

"So, does your family still live on Terra Merbia?" Piper asked with a concerned look.

"Nope," Oke answered, "We moved a couple of years before the Cyclonians came and we've been moving ever since, around different terras we have property on, and we happened to be living on the terra where I met Aerrow and I asked to join the Storm Hawks, when you guys landed there,"

Piper considered this, and then asked, "Why'd you want to join the Storm Hawks?"

"Adventure," Oke said happily. Piper smiled, giving that 'I've heard that before' look. "I want to do my part and if that means cleaning up after the heroes, I'm fine with that," she smiled at Piper.

"I don't consider myself a hero, but thanks for cleaning up after me," Piper laughed.

Oke laughed, too, "Besides, I would have to clean up at home anyway. Merbs clean up their own messes."

"You have to?" Piper questioned.

"It's etiquette," Oke laughed, "One of those habits that's just too hard to break."

"So that's it," Piper laughed when she finally figured out why Oke would never let anyone help clean after meals. She fell back into a laying position on her bed. "I'm sorry if I offended you…"

"No, you didn't know and I really don't mind." Oke laughed, lying down as well.

There was a short silence "So how's Stoke?" Piper asked excitedly, sitting back up.

"Stoke…?" Oke questioned.

"Stork and Oke." Piper laughed.

"Goodnight, Piper." Oke laughed, rolling her eyes and turning over to face to face the opposite direction.

"Aw come on, Oke. Please." Piper pleaded jokingly.

"I'm going to sleep now." Oke called over her shoulder.

"Fine. Goodnight." Piper grunted, throwing herself back down on the bed.

XxXxXxX

A couple days later, Aerrow, Piper, Finn, and Junko were having an early morning rendezvous on the bridge. "Are you sure those snooze crystals will work?" Aerrow asked Piper, just to be sure.

"Of course they will" Piper answered, "I reversed the polarity on this one so it should keep him up all night and I added a little energy from a storm crystal to give her nightmares."

"Don't mix 'em up," Junko warned. "He gets kinda crazy when he has bad dreams!"

"Yea," Finn agreed

"Yea, I know," Piper told them, "Just remember, Junko, you need to wear her out. You're the only one strong enough and Finn you need to distract him as much as possible so he won't get anything done today."

"That's what the Finnster does best," Finn answered doing his signature move.

"Alright," Piper said happily, "And the second she leaves, I'll lock my door."

"What if she just goes to sleep on the bridge?" Aerrow asked, seeing a way through Piper's plan.

"He wouldn't let her sleep on the bridge when there's a perfectly good bed in his room," Piper snorted. "He's not that heartless…is he?" Everyone shrugged an answer.

"Or he'd let her sleep in his bed and he'll sleep someplace else," Aerrow suggested.

"Alright, just in case, Aerrow can you lock the door to the bridge?" Piper asked Aerrow and he nodded a yes.

XxXxXxX

Later that night, Stork lay restlessly in his bed. "One of those nights…" he sighed quietly to himself and turned over for the hundredth time. All he wanted to do was work on repairing the _Condor_ and Finn would not leave him alone with his _"Stork, can you take us to get some food?"_ and _"I need a new guitar that you can only get on a terra all the way on the other side of the quadrant."_ All he could think about was getting to work but if he started working now, he'd wake up everyone on the ship. He tossed around for another half hour and gave into temptation. _'I'll just work on really quiet things,'_ he thought, hopping out of bed in blue pajamas and running to the nearest thing needing fixing. He worked almost all of 10 minutes, tightening a couple of bolts, when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned only to find the one other thing he wanted more then to work on the ship. "Oke?" he questioned quietly, quickly standing to face her, "Did I wake you up?"

She wore a white tank top with a cartoon character on it with matching red mini shorts that bore the character in silly poses in back of them. Her long tail was pleated into a braid carelessly tossed over her shoulder and she was holding a huge white teddy bear. "No," Oke looked down sadly, "I had a bad dream…a lot of them…and I heard someone in here…"

Stork smiled slightly and walked over to take her hand, "Come on," he almost whispered. He took Oke to the kitchen. She put Yusuke in one of the chairs and leaned against one of the counters as Stork ran around the kitchen mixing up some strange concoction. When he finished, he offered Oke one of the mugs he held in his hands. She took it cautiously and sniffed it. "It will give you good dreams…help you sleep…" Stork reassured her. Whatever it was, it was topped with whipped cream, which wasn't part of her strict diet. She gave him a skeptical look but he just urged her on by taking a drink from his own mug.

Oke sighed and took a sip of the whatever-it-was. The second it touched her tongue, Oke's taste buds were sent into a fit of warm chocolaty ecstasy with the cool whipped cream being the perfect touch on top of the heat. "Delicious," she murmured before taking a big gulp.

Stork laughed as Oke took the cup away from her mouth and there was a mustache of whipped cream on her top lip. "I'm glad you like it," he replied, swiping his finger across her lip, removing all the creamy topping. He held his finger in front of Oke and she slowly proceeded to lick it off his finger and progressed to sucking it off. She let go of his finger and Stork leaned in and kissed her, quickly deepening it when Oke opened her mouth slightly and he slid in his tongue.

They fought for dominance in her mouth but she quickly gave up from exhaustion. Oke pulled away just as Stork's hands stared to move further down her back and let out a huge yawn. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "That…whatever you gave me made me really sleepy. What's in it anyway?"

"Family secret," Stork answered, his face still only inches from hers. Oke gave him another peck on the lips before loosening her grip around him. He followed suit, uncurling his arms around her. Oke took another drink and that was when Stork noticed Oke's thin tank top was practically see-through. She might as well be standing topless in front of him. He could barely pry his eyes away from Oke's body which really didn't help the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He quickly moved to lean on the counter next to Oke, taking her chest out of his line of sight. "So that must be…Yusuke?" Stork asked trying to remove the image from his mind; pointing at the bear in the chair and picking his cup back up.

Oke smiled "Yea, I've had him ever since before I could remember," she looked at him then back at the bear. Oke had since fixed him up from the fall. "He used to be brown…at least that's what my dad told me," she giggled. Stork looked at her questioningly. "My dad won him for my mom on Terra Neon when they were dating. My mom washed him about a million times before she would even touch him with her bare hands. He got bleached so much he turned white."

Stork laughed at her mother's typical Merb behavior. He heard Oke yawn again, "You ready to go back to bed?" he asked. She nodded and he quickly downed the rest of his drink as Oke picked up the bear and walked toward the door.

Stork walked Oke back to Piper's room but when she tried to open the door it was locked. She gave Yusuke to Stork to hold and she tried to pry the door open by sticking her nails into the small crack in the door. Oke grunted as she gave up and sighed, "I would've been able to open it if I didn't spend the day grappling with Junko…" as she took Yusuke back from Stork.

Stork thought about it for a second "You can sleep in my bed…"

"Oh no!" Oke exclaimed. "I don't want to take your bed! I'll just sleep on the bridge."

"I won't let you sleep on the bridge." He told her sternly.

She blushed a little at Stork's protective tone. She'd never seen him like that and she liked it. "Ok…" she agreed quietly and let Stork lead her to his room. Oke stared at Stork's bed as he gathered an extra pillow and blankets to make his stay on the bridge a little more comfortable. "Stork, I really don't want to kick you out of your bed…" she whined.

He dropped what he was carrying on the bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's alright, princess," he whispered in her ear, kissing it softly. He felt Oke laugh under him and he started biting her ear. She moaned slightly and he took that as an opening to continue as he proceeded to kiss her neck, biting it softly at random intervals, confusing Oke's senses. "If you really don't want to take my bed," he whispered to her between kisses, "I can just sleep with you…" Stork chuckled as she stiffened in his arms. "It's not like we haven't done it before…" he smiled against her neck.

Oke turned around quickly, breaking from his grip, and looked at him surprised. "…Ok" she agreed before kissing him. She laid down on the bed with him on top of her, Stork's hands explored her body, slipping under her shirt. "Stork, stop it! That tickles!" Oke laughed, squirming out from under him.

Stork smirked at her, then apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" and he jumped on top of her midsentence and started tickling her making her scream out in laughter.

Oke quickly flipped Stork off of her and sat on top of him. "Let see how you like it," she smirked and started tickling him back.

Stork almost started crying from laughter. "Alright! I give! I'll never tickle you again. I promise. Scouts honors." He said still smiling.

Oke smile triumphantly and posed heroically. Stork just rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly as Oke lied next to him. She kissed him softly on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him and grabbing Yusuke's hand, holding him behind Stork, as Stork put an arm under her. "Goodnight, Stork," she smiled.

"Goodnight, Oke," Stork said kissing her on the forehead, wrapping the other arm on top of her. And the both fell asleep, nightmare free.

XxXxXxX

**Yay! Woohoo!...but not really if you're thinking of the same woohoo I'm currently thinking of…**

**I don't know too much about writing battle scenes so I just tried to put in as much detail as possible without putting in too much detail…that didn't make any sense, did it?**

**Fun Fact!: I really have a white bear named Yusuke. He isn't like my sleep-with stuffed animal but he stays on the bed and he isn't like carnival sized or anything. Just a regular sized teddy bear.**

**Hahahaha! Oh goodness! Now everyone one knows a wee bit about me.**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you like it…and if you don't…well, uh…go ahead and review anyway!**

**-Le Foxx**


	6. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**I got writers block right in the middle of this chapter. I knew exactly how I wanted it but I couldn't figure out how to transition to it but then I did so here it is!**

**I don't know what to call this chapter…back in high school, when I couldn't think of a title for an essay, I'd title them ****Title****. Best essays on the planet…**

**But I digress, enjoy everyone!**

Decisions, Decisions, Decisions…

Oke woke up the next morning, this time, remembering exactly who she fell asleep with the night before. She squeezed her arms tighter around what she was holding and yawned, keeping her eyes shut tight, fearing the sunlight breaking though the window, but quickly realized she was holding Yusuke and not Stork. She started to get slightly worried until she felt the heat against her back, entangled in her legs, and wrapped around her body and she relaxed back into the warm presence except there was something else. She felt something weighing down her chest. Oke reluctantly pulled an arm from around the bear and felt around the area to try to determine what it was. Figuring it was just her own breast, her eyes shot open with terror when she felt something lumpy. Luckily, Yusuke's giant head was blocking harsh sunlight. She looked down at her chest only to find Stork's hand, cupped over her right breast with a slight grip as if it just belonged there. Oke began to relax back into Stork's body, softly chuckling about all the things she thought it was. The short, rapid movements of Oke's laugh woke Stork and he clutched Oke's body tighter against him, squeezing Oke's breast tighter. She let out a small squeak of pain and made Stork blindly try to figure out what he was holding on to so tightly. He patted around Oke's chest a few times, making his way to her left breast then moved back to the right. Oke started to giggle at the mini guessing game and he, finally, lazily opened his eyes. "Oh my-Oke! I'm so sorry! I really had no idea!" Stork apologized, unwrapping his body from hers and sitting up.

"It's ok," Oke smiled, amused by his embarrassment, rising to a semi-sitting position, "You can touch them all you want, I don't mind."

Stork made an unbelieving face at her, "Are you sure?"

Oke dropped Yusuke onto the bed, pulled legs up to her to sit on them, giving her extra height so she was eye-to-eye with Stork. She put one hand on the side of his face and kissed him, wrapping her other hand around one of his and bringing it to her chest. Oke broke the kiss and breathed, "I'm positive."

At that, Stork immediately dragged Oke down against the bed and kissed her passionately while massaging the soft round hills on her chest. Oke gripped his back, leaving tears in the fabric of his pajamas. It got really intense when both the Merbs started to move rhythmically against each other as Oke nibbled on his neck making her way down his body, unbuttoning his shirt and Stork was feeling the effects Oke was having on him. _'Our fist time can't be like this…'_ he thought, _'But it can!'_ he quickly contradicted himself when she hit a sweet spot and he let out a moan. He felt his body preparing for intercourse and he know he couldn't let it happen like this. Stork quickly got a hold of himself and broke their connection, putting both his hands on her shoulders making her stop. "Oke!" he almost shouted from breathlessness, "Don't you have to go make breakfast?" he asked her. She made a questioning face at him. "And I have to go fly the _Condor_." He got up from the bed bringing her with him. He grabbed her stuffed bear and thrust it in her arms. "So, I'll just see you later, ok?"

"Um…ok…"Oke replied confusedly as Stork guided her to the door. He gave her one last, quick kiss and pushed her out the door.

The second the door closed, he put his back against it and let out a long sigh, sliding down the door to a sitting position. "I thought things like this got easier when you get older…" he sighed. "Stop acting like a 14 year old!" he shouted at his groin, which was slowly relaxing from the loss of its partner.

XxXxXxX

Piper reported that Oke was back in their room before she "woke up" and there didn't seem to be any changes at another Operation Stoke meeting after breakfast. "Piper's plan sucked!" Finn laughed, "My turn!"

"I doubt anything you come up with will come even remotely close," Piper rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Doubt me. But when the Finnster's plan works, you're gonna regret not believing in me," Finn said disapprovingly, turning away from the rest of the group and crossing his arms.

"Just tell us what you need from us and we'll do what we can to help," Aerrow said quickly nipping their argument in the bud.

"Just leave everything to me," Finn smiled deviously.

XxXxXxX

The whole day, Oke seemed to be avoiding Stork and everyone else until after dinner when Stork decided to do something about it. After everyone left, Stork stayed behind and watched Oke start to wash the dishes. He pulled Oke's long tail of hair growing out of her head, making her drop what she was doing and turn her now angry attention to him. Before she could lash her anger at him in words he asked, "Oke, what's wrong?" She only looked down sadly in response. "...You've been distant all day…"

"It's nothing," she told him turning back to her work.

He sighed softly and kissed her on the cheek. "Meet me in the hall after you're done here," he told her and turned to leave.

Normally, Oke could finish cleaning up after a meal in five minutes flat but today, she took her time, making Stork wait. "What's up?" Oke sighed, faking interest when she finally showed up after about 20 minutes.

"What took you so long?" Stork replied, almost too happy that she kept him waiting. Oke grunted a reply and Stork took that as an "I don't plan on telling you". "Come on," he smiled, "I have something to show you." Stork led her down the hall and then stopped remembering something. "Here, put this on," He handed her a blindfold. Oke made a face at him. "Please…" he grinned slightly.

"Fine!" she grunted snatching the blindfold from his hand. She heard him lead her into a room. Her temper flared again thinking it was some ploy to get her in bed, which wasn't about to happen, especially after this morning. Stork took the blindfold from her eyes and Oke took a couple angry glances around the room then she realized, "This is my room…" Her eyes widened in shock. It certainly looked like her room. The same shade of blue she painted the walls which seemed like so long ago. Her black bed sat against the back wall and was accented with matching black furniture. It looked exactly the way she left it. Even her stuff left in Piper's room had been moved in. Then she looked a Stork, "This is my room?"

Stork nodded and walked over to the bathroom door. "I put an exercise bar in…I noticed you were using the pipes…," he told her pointing at a metal bar above the bathroom door.

Oke gave the bar an experimental chin up and jumped down. She looked at him for a second, tears filling her eyes, "…Thank you!" she cried jumping into his arms leaving a puddle of tears on his shoulder.

"Well, I couldn't leave a gaping hole in my ship," he laughed hugging her back, breathing in her scent, just happy to have her in his arms again.

She continued to sob in his arms, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you today…"

He shook his head, "It's my fault. I hurt your feelings this morning…"

Oke didn't respond for a second then she pulled back. "Why?...did you kick me out this morning, I mean…"

Stork didn't answer so Oke let him go and sat on her bed. Stork sat down next to her and sighed. "…I didn't want…that to be our first time…" he finally answered, "Or my first time…" he continued.

Oke gave him a very confused look. "You were so into it…I was just going along for you..."

He gave her a small smile, "I was going along for you…"

There was a short silence as they processed what the other said. "You're a virgin, too?" Oke finally asked.

"Of course I am," he laughed. "What do you mean "too"? You're way too experienced to possibly be a virgin."

Oke gave a small giggle. "I watch a lot of TV," was her only response. Oke crawled behind him on the bed and stood in her knees and started to rub his shoulders, giving him a massage. "I'm sorry I made your day so difficult and all you did were nice things for me. Is there anything I can do?" she asked whispering in her ear.

"I have you, that's all I need," He looked over his shoulder and they shared a kiss.

"Of course it is," Oke laughed going back to giving Stork a massage. "When you have the Okester, you're set for life."

"You've been spending too time with Finn," he joked.

"Finn is good people once you get to know him," she laughed. Stork just rolled his eyes and shook his head and relaxed into Oke's massage.

XxXxXxX

The next few days, Stork and Oke began to get even closer. Even though she had a room again, Stork often woke with Oke curled up in his arms. And as they got closer, Stork started to notice it; Oke did spend a lot of time with Finn. He watched from his chair on the bridge near the helm one afternoon, pretending to read a book, trying to relax with everyone else during some down time, as Finn taught Oke how to sky surf; Finn's sharpshooter hands on either side of Oke's delicate waist, riding effortlessly on air waves. _'I'm just being over protective…'_ he thought until they came back to the bridge.

Finn walked onto the bridge with one arm around Oke's shoulder, laughing with her about God knows what. "Stork!" Oke cried happily, "Finn taught me how to sky surf!"

"I noticed…" Stork grumbled.

"She's a natural," Finn proclaimed in that voice he used only when he was proud of himself as Oke walked over to Stork and hugged him from behind.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek so not to disturb him too much from his reading as Finn turned on the alarming noises he called music and started to dance and play air guitar. Oke gave a look of panic at the sight. "I'm gonna go clean something now…" she said, trying to make a quick getaway before…

"This is my favorite song! Oke, come dance with me!"

Oke sighed, "But I really have to go clean…that thing…" Finn made one of those lost puppy faces at her. "Fine," she groaned in exasperation.

Stork gave the sight of watching his girlfriend dance with another guy about five seconds before he got up and turned off the music. There was an 'aw' of disappointment from Finn, stopping him dead in middle of dipping Oke. "Some of us are trying to read here," he growled in response and turned to walk back to his chair.

"I think someone's a little jealous," Finn whispered loud enough to Oke so Stork could hear.

"I am not jealous!" Stork retorted angrily.

Oke wiggled out of Finn's hold and made her way over to Stork. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and burrowed her face where his shoulder met his neck. She kissed him softly. "Stork, you know you're the only one I love and nothing or anyone can ever change that…"

Stork processed what he just heard, _'Did she just say she loved me?...she just said she loved me…ME!'_ He turned and faced her, "I love you, too."

Oke kissed him passionately before the words even finished escaping his lips, draping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him, enveloping her in his arms. They shared a couple long minutes together, forgetting the rest of the world even existed until a, "Hey guys? We're still here," Junko interrupted, as he stopped what he was doing along with everyone else to watch Finn's plan unfold.

"Sorry," Oke apologized as she tried to step away from Stork but he kept his hold on her.

She gave him a quizzical look. "Don't you have to go clean that thing?" Stork asked her.

"Wha-?" Then Stork made a gesture, jogging her memory. "Oh yea! That thing! It needs cleaning," Oke nodded in agreement, trying to make herself sound convincing.

"I think I'll go help you clean that thing," Stork offered.

"I would appreciate that," Oke giggled leading him off the bridge.

After the two left, Finn gave a triumphant smirk to Piper. "This is just the beginning," he proudly informed her.

XxXxXxX

Even though Stork knew Oke's heart belonged solely to him, he still noticed the unusually large amount of time she spent with Finn: he started helping her cook, which was a huge step for Finn, they chatted in his room while she cleaned, he even taught her how to play guitar, which was an exceptionally large feat considering she only had four fingers. But what really got to Stork was that Finn convinced Oke to grow out her hair from its short spikes practically the day after Stork told her that he liked it short. "Hey Finn, back off my girlfriend," Stork confronted Finn one day when they met each other in the hall.

Finn was just leaving the kitchen from another cooking lesson with Oke. "Why should I?" Finn asked defensively.

"Well, Finn, because she was mine first!" his calm tone quickly turning to anger.

"Is that right?" Finn questioned. "Well I think she'd rather be mine," he continued taking a proud stance.

"And what could possibly make you think that? Maybe the lack of personal hygiene or the annoying attitude-" Stork started but it was quickly cut off by Finn's retort.

"Or it could just be the fact that I'm human…" he smirked at Stork's expression when he realized that she was still half human.

Stork's face of realization quickly turned to one of anger, specifically directed at Finn. "But she said she loved me!"

"Times change," Finn smiled with a shrug. Stork looked at him for a second then turned to the kitchen door. "Wait! Where are you going?" Finn question nervously blocking the door.

"I'm going to go talk to my girlfriend," Stork answered in an annoyed tone.

"No reason to drag Oke into this," Finn said anxiously pulling Stork from the door. "We can settle this mano-a-mano." Stork raised an eyebrow at this. "We'll set up two dates for the same time. Whose ever date she chooses wins. Deal?" Finn asked holding out his hand after laying out his plan.

Stork looked at the boy suspiciously. "You know she's five years older then you, right?"

"I like older women" he smiled. Stork sighed and reluctantly touched the Finn's hand as a sign that he agreed with his arrangement.

XxXxXxX

"Oke?" Stork asked as he wrapped his arms around her in his bed that night. "I want to do something for you…" he breathed in her ear. Oke giggled at his touch and kissed one of his hands that was wrapped around her as a sign she was listening. "I want to make dinner for you tomorrow night."

"Why do you want to do that?" she asked seductively, turning over on top of him putting a hand in either side of his head and a knee on either side of his hips.

"Just because…" Stork smiled lifting his head to kiss her.

She smiled, "Alright, if you're cooking…" she laughed and kissed him back. Oke laid back on top of him resting her head on his chest. Stork smirked and moved his hands farther down her body to squeeze her butt. "Stork, stop it!" she laughed.

"And if I don't…?" Oke heard him growl from his chest.

She him a small laugh, "I'll just go to sleep in my own room…"

"Fine, I'll leave you alone," he laughed removing his hands from her body. Oke sat up on top of him and smiled and started to braid her hair for bed. Stork watched her every movement and undid a couple of the plaits as soon as she was done. She swatted his hand away and made an angry face but he just smiled up at her. _'There's no way she'd ever leave me,'_ Stork thought happily and pulled her down into a kiss.

XxXxXxX

Finn excitedly ran down the hallway to the kitchen. "Oke!" he shouted happily as he entered, "I have a surprise for you."

"And what is that, Finn," Oke laughed not even bothering to look up from her cooking.

"Two tickets to Terra Neon for tonight. You. Me. And a terra load of fun!" Finn answered excitedly holding up two shiny tickets.

She stopped and turned to him. "I'm sorry, Finn, but Stork's making me dinner tonight."

"Aw, come on!" Finn shouted in exasperation. "Everyone said they were busy. You're the only one left." Finn pleaded. "Besides, Stork can make you dinner anytime. These are one time only tickets!"

Oke sighed, "I'll think about it…"

"Oh yea! Chica cha!" Finn exclaimed excitedly and ran out of the kitchen.

"Finn!" Oke shouted before he got too far.

"Yea?" he poked his head back in the kitchen.

She put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to help with breakfast?"

"Of course. I was just…going to wash my hands." Finn laughed nervously. Oke rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove as he picked up a knife and got to work on cutting up some fruit.

XxXxXxX

"So you have two dates tonight?" Piper laughed.

"Finn's more like a little brother then a romantic interest." Oke laughed. She was cleaning Piper's room as they chatted about their love lives. "Maybe I can squeeze them both in…"

"No!" Piper exclaimed quickly knowing Finn's plan and it wouldn't work if she picked them both. "I mean you have to pick one," she exaggerated. "What if Stork wants to make a night of it, if you know what I mean, you won't have time for Finn. And you never know what Finn might have planned…"

Oke thought about it for a second. "I guess…" she murmured, "Which one should I go on?" she then asked Piper enthusiastically.

"I don't know…they are one time only tickets…" Piper smirked.

XxXxXxX

Oke found Stork and let him down easily, promising she would make it up to him. She wondered why he took it so hard until Finn found her. "Ready to go?" he asked excitedly. Oke went to Terra Neon and enjoyed herself but Stork's reaction lingered in the back of her mind.

When they made it back to the _Condor_, Oke got ready for bed and popped over to visit Stork. He gave a surprised look when he answered his door then sighed, "What are you doing here?"

He turned and left her at the door and went to sit on his bed. She walked into his room and sat next to him. She smiled at him and traced his ear with her finger. "So, what did you do tonight?" He grunted in response. "I had a lot of fun tonight…"

"I'm sure you did…" he rolled his eyes and stood up, moving away from her.

Oke pouted at his behavior and sighed. "Finn told me about your guy's 'deal'."

Stork looked shocked at the fact that she knew then he re-sobered. "Then you know that you're Finn's now?"

Oke got up and stood on her toes behind him. "You may have my heart," she whispered harshly in his ear, "But, it's not yours to give away. I love you but you're making me rethink my decision…" And Oke left angrily leaving him to think about what he did to go cry about it to Piper.

XxXxXxX

**Well, I was gonna finish the story…possibly in this chapter but, it was getting kinda long so I just split it in half. **

**So, next chapter…possibly the last…possibly. I've seen the end of the story but, I do not know how long it will end up being so that is why I say possibly. Plus, I like the number seven so yea…**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Review please!**

**-Le Foxx**


	7. Repercussions

**Alrighty then! Its official! Last chapter! WooHoo!**

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story! I appreciate everyone's comments and being added to people's favorite stories and favorite authors. I feel so special!**

**Parental Note: This chapter gets kinda risqué so yea…just a little. Not enough, I don't think, to rate it M. But if anyone does, tell me and I'll increase the rating (I'd hate to get banded or something).**

**Enjoy everyone!**

Repercussions

Stork did whatever he could to make it up to Oke in the next few days: taking her on romantic dates, showering her with gifts but she continued to act beyond stand offish. Eating alone in her room, avoiding everyone, even the people who didn't do anything to her; some days no one even saw her but she still got all her work done and the meals were always on the table on time. After a couple of days of hunting down his elusive girlfriend he decided to try an old method. "Maybe…" he sighed one day while steering the _Condor_ toward another mission for the Storm Hawks. _'…if I ignore her attitude, it'll go away…'_ He was alone everyone else was off doing their own thing, preparing for the worst as they approached this new, uncharted terra. This would be one of those days when Oke would take her time cleaning the bridge to spend time with him. He heard the door open and he turned excitedly, hoping Oke would walk through door but it was just Radarr, looking for a piece of fruit he'd left on the table earlier. Stork groaned and turned his attention back to the wheel.

Oke was cleaning the ship, her daily routine, when she got a glimpse of Stork through the open bridge door as Radarr walk in. She sighed. She was still mad but she missed his touch. She decided it was time to get over it. She wanted her man back and she knew it was up to her to fix it.

XxXxXxX

The Storm Hawks landed on an uninhabited terra a couple days later, early in the morning where Talons were reported to have been spotted. Everyone exited the ship for recon; everyone that is except Stork and Oke. Oke figured it would be pretty difficult to avoid Stork when he was the only other person on the ship so after she made breakfast for the everyone before they left, she decided to give the whole inside of the ship a good scrub, saving the bridge for last because she figured he would be there. But when she got there, the bridge was deserted. After she finished cleaning she made lunch for the two of them, figuring Stork would come out of hiding when he got hungry. She ate at the table, slowly since she had nothing better to do for the rest of the day. After about ten minutes, Stork showed up. Oke watched him, expecting him to profess his love and beg for forgiveness but he just smiled. Oke responded with a questioning grunt as he grabbed a plate of food and left the kitchen, leaving a stunned Oke at the kitchen table. She did notice he was acting kind of passive lately: Ignoring her death glares and being…happy. _'We can't have this…'_ she thought after she watched him leave, _'You can only be as happy as your happiest girlfriend.'_ She decided she'd try to figure out what was up with him.

Oke found her estranged boyfriend in his room happily reading a book of poetry reclining on a chair at his desk. She watched silently though his open door, making sure he wouldn't be able to see her if he looked up from the book, and remembered how he used to mope around the _Condor_, looking for some sort of distraction but now, it seemed like he changed overnight. Oke sighed sadly thinking he was over her and turned to leave the doorway when she heard a, "Oke!" from Stork.

She rotated slowly to face him, knowing she was caught. "Yes…" she replied, trying to be as friendly as possible but it just came off as being terrified.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sincerely happy.

"Um…well…I was uh…cleaning something…" she answered knowing he didn't believe her in the least. Stork smiled at her and shook his head then he gestured with his finger for her to come to him. Her brain screamed 'NO!' to her entire body but her legs moved slowly toward the Merb. He wrapped a hand around hers, she wanted to pull it away but her body wasn't responding.

He planted a soft kiss on her hand, "Oke, I love you so much." He looked up into her eyes from his seat.

She sighed as he kissed her again and stood up. "I love you, too…" she whispered, looking away and avoiding eye contact. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder "I think…" she started after a while of leaning against him, "I'm ready to forgive you…"

"Good," he laughed and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laid down on his bed and pulled her down on top of him, continuously kissing her, making her remember why she fell in love with him. He moved his hands farther down her body, gently massaging her back, squeezing her butt, wrapping his hands around her upper thighs and under her short skirt. Oke moaned softly between kisses making a small smile touch Stork's lips. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "I miss touching you," and continued to nibble on her ear, right by her earrings, making her scream out in pain but she still leaned in closer, begging him for more. He moved slowly to the base of her ear, making sure to be rewarded with a moan or squeak of pain with every inch. "I miss kissing you," he almost growled between bites. He ran his tongue along the outline of her ear, retracing his steps. "I miss tasting you," he added after making his way to the end of her ear. Oke was slowly losing herself from his every movement; she pressed her body as much as possible against his, trying to gather every bit of ecstasy he had to offer until all the pleasuring stopped suddenly. Oke made a whimpering noise but Stork just looked at her, "Oke, I'm so happy you're happy again," he smiled.

"I'm happy that I'm happy again, too," she laughed and kissed him.

"Oke," Stork continued, "I want you so much." He kissed her again, more passionately then he had ever before.

Oke broke away from his kiss, sat up on top of him, and looked him in the eye making a concerned face. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive," Stork smirked back at her before making an effort to pull her back down on top of him but she moved just out of his grasp.

"I'll be right back," Oke jumped off him and ran from the room.

Stork got up and paced around nervously, trying to think of what she'd possibly gone to do when Oke returned quickly to throw a few well place mood candles about the room before leaving again. Stork made an 'Oh' face and reclined back on his bed. Stork stared at the ceiling _'…I guess I should probably make a little effort, too,' _he thought and got up to remove his clothes, leaving only his blue skull and cross bones boxers. After he put away his clothes, he sat back on his bed and waited for Oke but he was soon joined by a vision of absolute beauty. She stood against his door frame in nothing but lacy black and red underwear. "Cute boxers," she laughed in a sexy voice.

"Oke?" he questioned.

"Yea?" Oke breathed, making her way to him sitting on his bed. She placed a four fingered hand on his chest and pushed him down to a lying position before straddling him.

"Are those the underwear Finn's always wearing?"

Oke giggled at the thought. Finn was constantly finding this specific set of underwear after he first discovered them and wearing them around the _Condor_. "Yea," she laughed.

"You look so much hotter in them," he smiled and kissed her.

Oke smiled and kissed him back. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more," he growled, flipping her against his bed and jumping on top of her before making her scream his name, pleasuring her beyond anything she could imagine.

The minutes flew by like seconds in Oke's mind; perfect, pleasurable seconds that she never wanted to end. They flowed against each other's bodies with perfect precision; their breathing and thrust all in accurate rhythm. They both were approaching their climax, making Oke start to squirm and Stork to speed up his movements to please them both. He came and Oke screamed out while clinching his back, digging her nails into his skin and leaving four long trails of blood but Stork felt none of it, he was too busy releasing all of his built up pressure in her body. Stork laid next to her, they were both breathing heavily. "That was…amazing…" Oke gasped between breaths. She turned over to see him smiling and kissed his cheek while finding his hand with both of hers.

"You weren't too bad yourself," he laughed.

"You're sure you're a virgin?" she asked.

"Not anymore," he replied and turned over to kiss her and wrap his arms around her.

Oke snuggled into his embrace. After a few minutes in his arms, "Stork?" He grunted in response. "I want more," she said quietly.

Stork smirked, "I think I might have something in mind." Stork pulled her out of his bed and out of his room and he pressed her against the wall of the hallway. "I'm going to give you more…everywhere," he smirked before making love to her right there and continuing to the floor of the bridge, the kitchen table, the hangers and, Oke insisted, on Finn's bed, just to get him back for all the trouble he caused them.

Oke laid on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we should go back to your room before everyone gets back," Oke sighed, drawing circles with her finger on his chest.

"Maybe…" Stork agreed then he yawned, "But I'm too tired." Oke laughed and sat up on top of him. Stork traced a line from the bottom of her stomach to her face and wrapped his hand around her chin to pull her back down. "I think I'm regaining some energy, though," but she moved out of his reach again.

"You'll have to catch me first," she smirked before vaulting off him and sprinting out the door and making Stork take chase. Oke gasped, revealing her position to Stork. Stork thought something was wrong, so he rushed to her only to find Oke gazing out of the bridge's large window. "It's so pretty," she sighed, pointing at the view of the sunset they got from their current position on the terra.

"I guess…" Stork mumbled, "Just another sign of our impending doom, if you ask me. Might as well make love to each other…while we still have a chance,"

Oke laughed at his dramatic response. "I think it looks like heaven…"

Stork noticed that she was showing her innocent side and making him want to sink his teeth into her even more. He wrapped his arms around her, "Yea, I guess it kind of does…" He kissed her cheek and proceeded to work his way around her neck with his mouth until they both froze, perking up their ears in the direction of the door to hall. "Did you hear that?" they asked each other in unison.

"They're back," Oke screeched releasing herself from Stork's grasp.

"Already," Stork added. Even though they were gone all day, it seemed like they were only alone for a few minutes. Stork dragged Oke off to a corridor that led straight to his room so they wouldn't have to risk bumping into the rest of the Storm Hawks in the buff.

The first thing they heard was Aerrow shouts, "Stork! Get us out of here! Finn! Junko! To the blasters!" followed by more commands.

Stork groaned and he quickly got dressed. "Are you going to be ok alone?" He asked as he finished buckling his pants. Oke nodded happily, now dressed only in her underwear. Stork walked over to the door to leave but turned back as if he forgot something. He planted a quick kiss on Oke's lips and whispered to her, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled. "Now, go do your job," she shooed him out of the room leaving her to the task of sneaking past everyone to her room so she could get dressed.

Turned out that all the commotion was about a crystal the Cyclonians were after that Finn managed to snatch, but as usual, not very gracefully, and was caught which proceeded to a chase that they only just finished. Losing the tailing Cyclonians, the Storm Hawks continued onto a destination of safe airspace. Oke went to work in the kitchen, quickly cleaning the table, once all the trashing ended and was soon joined by all the Storm Hawks. "Oke!" Junko exclaimed, "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" he picked her up in an embrace.

Oke laughed happily, "I'm glad no one's forgotten me," she joked. Everyone laughed and sat at the table to talk about the mission they just completed. Oke blushed slightly, thinking about what she just did on that table, and finished making diner.

Oke was washing the dishes at the sink after they ate and everyone was still at the table talking and laughing. Stork silently walked over to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "We still have some…unfinished business to attend to," he told her.

"Yea," she agreed, "It's my turn to be on top."

"We'll see about that," he smirked as he turned to walk away, smacking her butt as he left the kitchen.

But what they didn't know was that everyone at the table heard their little conversation. "Did you hear what I just heard?" Piper whispered to Aerrow, sitting next to her.

"Well, they are old enough…" Aerrow answered.

"No! It's not just that. Although I am happy for them, it's…" Piper gestured toward Finn, who was flashing her a smug grin.

"Hey Piper," Finn said happily, "Guess what." She opened her mouth to answer but Finn quickly cut her off. "I win!" He exclaimed happily.

Piper quickly thought of a comeback. "You don't know that! They could be talking about anything," Piper told him defensively.

"Fine," Finn said indifferently, "We can just go find out tonight."

"Find what out tonight?" Oke asked, coming back over to wipe off the table.

"Oh, nothing," Piper told her quickly. "Finn was telling me about a…crystal can only be seen at night."

"So we're going out to try to find it," Aerrow smiled, gesturing to himself, Piper, Finn, Junko, and Radarr, "Tonight," he continued.

"We are?" Junko asked. Piper made a face at him. "Yea, we are!" he agreed nervously.

"Oh, ok," Oke said, "Be careful," Oke smiled as she finished wiping down the table and turned back to the sink with a smirk on her face.

A couple hours later, the Storm Hawks pretended to leave the _Condor_ to find a nonexistent crystal but silently snuck back onto the ship. They made their way to Stork's room, hearing a lot of screams and moans from that direction. The group stopped at the door, "Is that enough proof for you?" Finn asked Piper after hearing another moan from Stork to go faster through the door.

"They could be yelling about…anything…" Piper tried to make another excuse.

Finn sighed and opened the door to Stork's room reveling Oke, sitting with her legs straddled over Storks body, bouncing on him, and Stork with a hand massaging both of her breast, making her moan out loud. The two Merbs were so far gone, they didn't even notice the presence their team members. Finn closed the door and smirked at everyone's dropped jaws. "Enough said," Finn declared proudly and put a finger under Piper's chin and closed her mouth for her.

"Fine," Piper spat resentfully, "You win."

"Yes!" Finn exclaimed. "You have to clean my skimmer for a month. Chica-cha! I want it waxed and a different scent every day, for my pleasure. And you can do my man Junko's while you're at it." He smiled triumphantly. "Aerrow, would you like Piper to clean your skimmer, too?" but before Aerrow could answer, Stork opened the door to his room.

"What's going on out here?" he shouted angrily. He was dressed in only his boxers and was out of breath.

"Nothing-"Piper started to make up some reason for their presence on the ship.

"Nothing except the fact the Piper just lost a bet and she has to clean my skimmer for a month." Finn interrupted her. "Would you like her to clean the Stork-Mobile for you?"

"Oh, that would be nice," Stork answered.

"Hey…" Oke said poking her head over Stork's shoulder. "What are you guys doing back so soon?" she asked nervously. But she looked over everyone: Finn and Junko were celebrating while Piper was sulking and Aerrow was trying to console her. "Then again, I don't think I want to know…" she murmured before disappearing back into Stork's room.

Piper snapped back at Finn, "I didn't agree to do all of this in the bet! Besides, you just got them mad at each other and worked off of their sexual tension"

"Yes, you did," Junko informed her. "Finn bet that he'd clean your skimmer for a month if you could get them in bed together before he did. You guys made a deal but he kept pestering you until you said you'd clean everyone's skimmers if he won the bet because you were sure he wouldn't and there were no official guidelines set."

Piper thought about it then sighed, "Fine..."

"Wait a minute!" Oke exclaimed, dressed in only her red and black underwear, pushing past Stork at the door, "Who exactly is this bet about?"

The guilty party coward behind Junko, because he didn't have anything to do with it, afraid for their lives, knowing the wrath of an angry Merb from Stork's many outburst. "You guys," Aerrow answered, knowing he was pretty safe because he was only partly involved. Piper made a face at him but Aerrow only shrugged back at her.

Oke's eye twitched and she made a move to advance toward them, rolling up her imaginary shirt sleeves, but they were saved by Stork's hand. He gripped the back of her bra, pulling her back towards him. "Calm down, princess," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "If it wasn't for their meddling, we wouldn't be doing what we just did," he smirked.

Oke relaxed and sighed, "I guess you're right…"

There was a silence between the group that Finn broke, "…Are those the underwear I'm always wearing?" he asked.

Oke and Stork both laughed and answered in unison, "Yea."

"They look so much hotter on you," Finn laughed, still dancing.

"So this is what you guy do when you're alone?" Aerrow mused.

"Only today…" Stork answered.

Oke laughed at the reaction his comment got; Finn stopped mid-dance and was staring at the two Merbs. "You guys wouldn't…would you?..." Stork shrugged. "Did you?" Finn gasped.

"Come on, Oke," Stork said pulling Oke back into his room and closed the door behind him.

Finn screamed out, "You did!" Everyone started to leave because they know exactly what this was leading to. "Junko, can I sleep in your room tonight?" but Junko already disappeared. "Aerrow, buddy, can I please stay in your room tonight?" Finn begged Aerrow putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry, man, I have to…do something tonight. There's always Oke's room or the bridge…" Aerrow suggested as he disappeared into his room.

"I don't know what they did in there!" Finn shouted in agony. "Guys? Anyone? Come on!" but Finn's pleas for help went unanswered and he sulked off the find some place to sleep for the night.

The End

**Well that was fun. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much I as I enjoyed writing. I liked sorta making Finn suffer at the end. Hahahahahahaha! What a laugh!**

**Review please! **

**Much love! Until next time,**

**-Le Foxx **


End file.
